


Simply Seductive

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee's bachelorette party is going in full swing at an erotic night club. Kanda accompanies her due to her constant nagging and ended up feeling completely out of place in the female dominated joint. His night heats up however after he catches the eye of the top performer referred as "14th."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Seductive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Simply Seductive

Title: Simply Seductive

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan), Cross x Lenalee, mentions of Tyki x Lavi (Lucky)

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, loads of language, erotic dancing, half naked guys (serious eye candy ^.~), OOCness, drunken Kanda, _slight_ smut, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd (if that's a word…).

Genre: AU, general, adult, slice of life.

Disclaimer: I. Seriously. Don't. Own! The. Anime. Managa. Or. Song.

Summery: Lenalee's bachelorette party is going in full swing at an erotic night club. Kanda accompanies her due to her constant nagging and ended up feeling completely out of place in the female dominated joint. His night heats up however after he catches the eye of the top performer referred as "14th."

A/N: Ok I seriously got this idea after watching a documentary about erotic dancers on TV; yeah I know I'm easily influenced. It came to me in an instant so you know I just got to write it down~! Hope ya'll enjoy this~~! Mwaaaaah~~! Early Christmas present! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kanda could feel his left eye twitching viciously as his gaze locked with the gaudy looking building before him. The bright neon lights shone fiercely almost blinding him, but despite that he managed to make out the words "Club Hot Bod" flickering in a deep red, no doubt the name of his torture chamber for the night.

Where the fuck did it pop up from anyway? He had been living in the city all his life and he had never once heard of that Night Club. Not that he had a night life to explore clubs and such, which now brought him to his current situation…

How the hell did he manage to get himself into this mess? His gaze trailed to the now ecstatic bride-to-be. The excitement in her deep purple eyes couldn't be contained and that spelt one thing: his night would _not_ end well.

"I'm out of here," Kanda said as he turned away but before he could get anywhere Lenalee held his right wrist in a vice grip.

"No way I'm gonna let you go home alone tonight!" Lenalee whined. "I'm getting married tomorrow and tonight I want to have a blast with all my friends!"

That was not what Kanda wanted to hear. Did Lenalee really expect him to go in _there_?

"Well congratulations once more, you're gonna get married to that bastard," Kanda snorted. He tried his best to pull his hand from Lenalee's grasp but she had the grip of an angry crab. "You girls have a good time; I rather just go back home, get a nice rest and attend your wedding hangover-free."

Lenalee pouted but she still didn't relent. She was going to get Kanda to go into that club with them if it was the last thing she did! His sex life depended on it damn it!

"Oi Kanda, stop being such a whiny bitch," Cloud said with a snort. She had her gaze locked with her reflection in a small pocket mirror. Her current aim was to fix the unruly spikes of her golden blond hair as she wanted to look presentable for the nice guys that would flood the club. "Let's just go in, view some hot bods and enjoy ourselves!"

Kanda gritted his teeth and was about to give her a very snide reply but Miranda spoke up before he could pollute the air with his profanities.

"Cloud-san, don't tease Kanda-kun so much," she said softly. Her nervous gaze locked to the ground. "If he doesn't want to come…we shouldn't force him."

"Miranda's right," Lou Fa added but when she saw the glare Lenalee sent her way she quickly retracted her statement.

' _Its not like I'm forcing him,'_ Lenalee thought with an even cuter pout. She was sure Kanda would appreciate the goodies Club Hot Bod had to offer after all he batted for that team. _'If he won't come willingly then…'_

She released his hand all of a sudden and turned to face him with big purple puppy dog eyes. With her short green hair in two it gave her the appearance of a cute puppy. "Kanda do this for me, please?"

Kanda stared at her for awhile. The look Lenalee gave him was kind of getting to him but…he smirked and turned away. "That look won't work on me," he proudly declared as he walked off without a hint of remorse.

Lenalee tsked and then pulled out her cell phone, knowing that her kicked puppy look would be ineffective. "Since you're going home I'll just call Cross and let him know you'll be available for his bachelor party. You know he wanted you there."

Kanda froze in his tracks. _'She didn't just do what I think she did?'_ He couldn't believe she'd pull that card on him. She knew how much he hated partying with her fiancé. _'She can't be fucking serious!'_ He turned to face her and the look on her face proved him wrong. She was dead serious.

"Either you party with me or you party with my darling fiancé," the smile on Lenalee's face was anything but sweet.

A cold shudder ran throughout Kanda's body at the thought of going anywhere with Cross. The last time he went out with Cross he blacked out from the one drink he gave him and the next thing he knew he was four states away from New York half naked on some unknown family's lawn, broke as hell, without his phone, wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers and puking his guts out. Having a mental recall of the incident made the bile bubble at the back of his throat. He felt like bringing his dinner back up with a pile of stomach acid in tow.

"I'll let you go but you know how Cross is~" Lenalee continued and the other girls couldn't help but think how evil Lenalee was.

' _Remind me to never get on her bad side…'_ x3

Of course Kanda knew how Cross was. That pushy trait of his was the main reason he got him to go drinking in the first place. _'Damn bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word no!'_ Now he was forced to choose between the wife and the husband. _'They are a pair of fucking sadists!'_ The choice was fairly easy; he would go with the lesser of the two evils.

With a sigh he turned back to face Lenalee. "Let's go," he gritted out with a glare.

Lenalee just smiled and turned towards the brightly lit door. "Ne, Kanda wear your hair down k, it'll attract the guys."

Kanda grumbled but followed her request. Cloud shrugged and followed behind Lenalee, while Miranda and Lou Fa gave Kanda one last pitying looks before they too followed. It wasn't as if they didn't feel any sympathy for Kanda, they did but on the other hand they really wanted to see what was behind the Club's door.

"Let's go in girls," Kanda grumbled at being referred to as one of the 'girls' but Lenalee giggled and continued what she was saying, "and have some fun!" She pumped her fists in the air.

Cloud and Lou Fa joined her in cheering but Miranda silently clasped her hand in excitement. Kanda just continued to glare cursing the day he became Lenalee's best friend.

..

 _Hot._ _Sweet_. _**Ecstasy**_. Those were the words Kanda's mind came up with once he saw the interior of the Club. The name did the place justice as from what he could see; plenty of _hot bods_ were up on stage for display. If Kanda was any less of a man he would have been amongst the raving women who were fawning over the dancer onstage, but he had better control than that. He just sat calmly in his seat, watching, as if the performance wasn't affecting him at all. Not that it was, or so he told himself.

The man onstage jerked his hips forward and Kanda deftly ignored the heady feeling his body tried to take on. He would not loose anymore of his pride to this stupid building. It had cost him enough already just to step foot in the place.

"Holy shit that one's so hot!" he heard Cloud yell. A whistle accompanied her haughty cheer. "God I so wanna tap that!"

"Cloud-san!" Miranda gasped. The blush on her cheeks had already spread to her ears and neck. "Please stop that vulgar behavior!"

"Ah chill out Miranda," Lenalee chuckled taking a sip of her tequila mix. "Come on let lose for awhile!" Her gaze turned to Kanda. "And you too, wipe that sour look off your face."

Kanda just frowned even more and that made Lenalee shrug. He was feeling really awkward being in that club and despite his growing libido he wanted to leave, _badly_. The women who noticed him gave him a weird look as if they were trying to find out if he was a male or female and that made him want to scream.

The guy on stage was now only wearing a pair of hot pink briefs and his hips were moving in such a way, most women were screaming their head off. His hard muscular body called out to Kanda who was still in inner turmoil about being there, and due to that it went ignored. After a few more swerve of the hip the guy bent down to collect his tips and exited the stage. Most of the women frowned at that but Kanda couldn't feel more relieved. He was on the border of losing his self control and it didn't help that with each performance he had to be wishing away an erection.

"Tonight we have an exceptional surprise for a very special lady and her guests!" the announcer on stage began. He waved his right hand in the air and the lights dimmed. "From what I hear tonight's her bachelorette party!"

Lenalee gasped in surprise. "No way, is he talking about me?" she couldn't contain her giddiness when the stage light turned to focus on her and her friends. "Oh my god he is!"

"Your fiancé wanted you to have a good time so I'm here to make sure that you do," the announcer continued with a smirk. "For you and your group's exclusive use I'll provide you with our club's favorite; he will perform first and afterwards he's yours for the night."

The light returned to the stage illuminating a lone figure, the announcer no where to be seen. The young man wore a pair of tight ripped blue jeans and a black silk button up shirt. His snowy white hair was spiked out and he wore a silver masquerade mask that hid his eyes from view.

Kanda felt a strong pull towards the young man on the stage. It was like he could feel the beginning of a hard on that he couldn't stop.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Fourteenth!"

The beginning of a catchy seductive beat commenced bringing everyone's attention to Fourteenth. He had his hands buried in his spiky untamed hair as the song began.

 _So hot,_   
_  
_   
_Out the box,_   
_  
_   
_Can we pick up the pace?_

Those same hands trailed down his clothed torso, running over his hard body in such a seductive way Kanda was sure half of the women were on the border of getting wet.

 _Turn it up,_   
_  
_   
_Heat it up,_   
_  
_   
_I need to be entertained._

He moved down the stage slowly as if he was a panther stalking his prey, coming closer to where Kanda's group sat at the end of the stage. His long fingers trailed up to the first few bottoms of his shirt and he proceeded to opening them, one at a time and achingly _slow_.

 _Push the limit,_   
_  
_   
_Are you with it?_   
_  
_   
_Baby, don't be afraid._

 _I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby._

A spot of pink peeked out from his lips as he dampened them causing Kanda to let out a sudden breath. Shit he was getting turned on.

 _Let's go,_   
_  
_   
_It's my show,_   
_  
_   
_Baby, do what I say._

His hips moved along with the beat, in a slow sensual way and he stooped down with his hands on his widened legs.

 _Don't trip off the glitz,_   
_  
_   
_That I'm gonna display,_

He got back up slowly and while he did that he shed himself of his black shit. That got one hell of a reaction from the crowd, especially Kanda and the others. Miranda was currently trying to keep herself from fainting; Lou Fa was suffering from a massive nose bleed, Cloud was fanning so hard her hand seemed as if it would fall off, Lenalee's face was as red as a tomato and Kanda didn't know he was staring at the man on stage with his mouth wide open until Lenalee closed his mouth for him.

The guy's body was so well structured and perfectly muscular and toned that most women were dripping wet in their seats. Kanda had given up half way to prevent his now steadily hardening member, no matter what he did the organ refused to listen to him. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

 _I told ya,_   
_  
_   
_I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed,_   
_  
_   
_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name._

He moved to work on his pants. Only opening the button and zipping it down, but the tight ripped material hugged his lower half appreciatively as if it was a second skin. The women in the crowd cooed and cheered and he took that moment to slip off the stage, stalking over to the area where Kanda sat.

 _No escaping when I start,_   
_  
_   
_Once I'm in I own your heart,_   
_  
_   
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm,_   
_  
_   
_So hold on until it's over._

Kanda felt the blood pumping southward when that goddamned _Adonis_ stalked closer to where he sat. His mind told him that he was there for Lenalee but his dick refused to listen to him. It was getting increasingly hard to think while his eyes locked with every movement that was made. He missed _none_ and he couldn't help the groan that passed his lips when the man's hip rotation increased with the tempo of the song.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_  
_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_  
_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for you entertainment._

He moved closer to Kanda's table and because of the close proximity Miranda lost her nerve and fainted. Lou Fa was soon to follow as her blood count seemed to have gotten seriously low. Speaking of low, Fourteenth got down on his knee and crawled over to Lenalee's chair. He ghosted his hands up her right leg barely touching her but the sensation had her trembling.

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_   
_  
_   
_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet,_   
_  
_   
_But I'm about to turn up the heat,_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for your entertainment._

Once more he stood but this time he backed away from Lenalee, working the button of his pants in his hand. He hooked his finger in the two front belt loops and slowly slipped it from his waist, bringing it past his thighs. The women went wild when they saw him clad only in a pair of _tight_ black briefs – more like Speedo – that left nothing to the imagination. A small turf of white hair peeked up from the beginning of the brief just below his navel and Kanda had no doubt in his mind that the man's hair colour was purely natural

 _It's alright,_   
_  
_   
_You'll be fine,_   
_  
_   
_Baby, I'm in control._

The pants made its way past his knees to his shin, slipping down until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them and moved forward once more this time turning to Kanda. A deep blush spread over Kanda's cheeks and neck when he saw that well chiseled man walking towards him. His eyes wasted no time eating up the image of his unblemished pale skin, well formed pectoral muscles and that healthy looking specimen trapped in that flimsy material, god he was so fucking hot!

He stopped before him and tilted Kanda's head up, holding his chin in his strong grasp. Though Kanda couldn't see the guy's eyes he could feel the lust radiation of him in waves.

 _Take the pain,_   
_  
_   
_Take the pleasure,_   
_  
_   
_I'm the master of both._

Kanda bit back a groan when he felt the performer's free hand trailing over his chest, but he couldn't hold it back when he felt a blunt nail scraping against his clothed hardened nub. He could feel hot breath ghosting against the shell of his left ear and the light touches of a warm hand over his eyes lids, closing them.

 _Close your eyes,_   
_  
_   
_Not your mind,_   
_  
_   
_Let me into your soul._

"I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown," Fourteenth purred huskily in his ear and Kanda shivered. He was so fucking _turned on_ it wasn't funny.

 _No escaping when I start,_   
_  
_   
_Once I'm in I own your heart,_   
_  
_   
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm,_   
_  
_   
_So hold on until it's over._

Fourteenth pulled back but not before resting a hand over Kanda's heart and leaving a small peck on his cheek. He backed away from Kanda, a little reluctantly, to continue his erotic performance. Kanda whined a bit from the loss of contact but purred when he opened his eyes seeing that perfect waist performing such intense hip rotation, that if he wasn't who he was he would have had an orgasm right then and there from the sheer seductiveness of it. And he was sure he wasn't the only one in that boat, by the look of things his last two conscious friends and half of the room were at their limit.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_  
_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_  
_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for you entertainment._

Perspiration oozed and dripped down his well chiseled body and Kanda's eyes trailed almost every drop as it travelled down toned slightly muscular legs. He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he watched pale hands travelled to the bulge in the black briefs giving it a teasing squeeze while he rotated his hips slowly. The women went wild at the action, almost foaming at the mouth.

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_   
_  
_   
_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet,_   
_  
_   
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat,_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for your entertainment._

"Fuck I think I'm gonna come," Cloud's breaths were in pants and her face was scrunched up in pleasure. "He's so fucking _good_."

Lenalee and Kanda had to agree with her on that, sure the acts before were alright and they got them just as hot but none ever brought them to the brink of orgasm like that Fourteenth guy did. He was in a league of his own, there was no question there. His body and his face – even though his eyes couldn't be seen – were just made to entertain.

 _Oh oh... mmmm_   
_  
_   
_Entertainment..._   
_  
_   
_Oh oh... Oh entertainment..._   
_  
_   
_I'm here for your entertainment..._

 _Oooohhh..._   
_  
_   
_Do you like what you see?_   
_  
_   
_Wooooaaaahhhh..._   
_  
_   
_Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam._

With a small seductive smirk on his face he walked around the room, stopping one or two times to flaunt his package in the faces of a few lucky women. Those women responded greatly by folding up a couple of bills and placing them in his briefs. The amount they placed varied but none was below one hundred US dollars. Quality products were very expensive.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_  
_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_  
_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for you entertainment._

He walked back towards Kanda's table, muscles flexing with every step he made, sweat flowing from his pores and then when he dipped and got back up exhibiting his profound flexibility Kanda groaned and almost tensed.

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought),_   
_  
_   
_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet,_   
_  
_   
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat),_   
_  
_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_   
_._

The song was close to its end and Fourteenth turned away from Kanda, showing off his firm and toned ass. Kanda purred at the sight loving the way the man's half covered ass swayed erotically to the last few moments of the song. He walked back to the stage and sat down facing the crowd just as the song ended.

Loud cheers and women cooing could be heard in the room. But for Kanda when the music ended it was like whatever trans he was in broke. Granted, he was still turned on from watching the erotic dance performance but now his mind was slowly returning from his lust filled haze. Now that he was able to think a bit more clearly his cheeks darkened profusely and he tried his best to will his erection away. He felt a tingling sensation and raised his head. His blush darkened when he felt the performer's gaze on him. It was obvious that he was staring intently at him and it was making him nervous.

"I believe you all enjoyed that performance," the announcer said with a smirk in his voice. "We'll continue on with our regular performances for the night." He walked down the stage to Fourteenth and handed him a black robe, most of the women protested when he put it on. "There is a private room prepared for the bride-to-be and her guests. That group is welcomed to proceed there." Fourteenth got up and walked back over to Kanda's table. "Fourteenth will guide you there."

Kanda managed to get his libido under control but it was acting back up when he heard that he might have that performer for his exclusive use. Ok, maybe not for _his_ personal use but being in a room with that guy would make him lose his mind. Having him standing before him was already doing a number on his heart, not to mention his cock.

"Ah shall we go?" Cloud began not even hiding the drool at the side of her mouth. Her one visible eye greedily ate up the image of Fourteenth's clothed torso. "I'm _eager_ to play with him."

Lenalee shook her head at Cloud's forwardness. "Sure but first let's get Miranda and Lou Fa home. They are in no position to party."

At that Kanda found his escape route. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there with them but he did not want to embarrass himself any further. If he went with them there was no telling what would happen. So to prevent himself from enduring any form of embarrassment he would take the two women home and leave Lenalee and Cloud to enjoy themselves with Fourteenth.

"Don't worry, I'll take them home Lenalee," he interjected. "You and Cloud go on and enjoy the rest of your final night of being single."

Kanda was turned away from him so he didn't notice the slight frown on Fourteenth's lips when he said what he did but Lenalee noticed it and so did Cloud. A twin smirk crossed their lips as similar thoughts ran through their minds.

"No, I'll help Lenalee take these two home," Cloud insisted. "You just stay here and wait for us."

"Why should I?" Kanda was desperate to get out of the current situation. He really wanted to leave. _'No way are they taking my escape plan!'_

"If you go you won't come back," Lenalee said as she hooked her hands under Miranda's passed out form. "We'll just drop them off and head right back, so chill here and wait for our return."

Kanda wasn't given any other choice as he watched Lenalee and Cloud walk off with an out cold Miranda and Lou Fa in their grasps. He was tempted to follow after them but he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Follow me," a silky smooth voice purred softly. He removed his hands from Kanda's shoulder and turned in the opposite direction as apposed to where Lenalee and Cloud left.

The place where he touched still felt hot to Kanda and he tried his best to appear nonchalant, which was proving to be harder by the second. He swallowed the lump in his throat and followed after the guy, hoping silently that Lenalee hurried back.

..

"Ah here I was hoping to have some fun with him!" Cloud whined as she grabbed Lou Fa with her into the taxi. "He was so goddamned _hot_."

"I know I know," Lenalee chuckled. "But I doubt you would, Kanda seemed to be his type." A creepy grin crossed her face. "Kanda owes me big time for this set up! Leaving him all alone with a hottie like that. I'm gonna drill him for details tomorrow!"

Cloud shook her head at Lenalee's actions. She really cared about Kanda but in a weird way. Seriously who would try to set up their best friend with a hot guy just because she thought he needed to get a good lay? Only Lenalee would.

"Since the night isn't over why not wake these two up and hit the clubs?" Cloud suggested. A smirk crossed her lips. "Kanda shouldn't be the only one having fun."

Lenalee gave a cute giggle. "Sure."

..

More than half an hour passed and Lenalee hadn't come back yet. Kanda had half a mind to just dash out of the place like a bat out of hell, but his pride had him rooted to his seat. Yuu Kanda ran away from no challenges and he wasn't about to start now. His escort had disappeared a few minutes ago to get something and hadn't returned as yet, leaving him alone in the spacious extravagant suite.

He relaxed back into the plush lavender couch, stretching his muscles as he waited for anyone to arrive.

"I see you're finally relaxing yourself," the sweet voice coming from the doorway had Kanda's body stiffening a bit. "No, no that won't do." He walked in and stood before Kanda. "Relax a bit. You're too tense."

Kanda tried to ignore the pooling in his gut when he looked at the half naked man before him. All Fourteenth was dressed in was a pair of baggy sweat pants, topless. He had to fight his gaze away from his perfect chiseled body. From the looks of his body structure and his features he seemed to be in his early twenties, but looks could also be deceiving. Even him; he looked to be about the age of eighteen though was actually twenty-three.

"Has my friends arrived yet?" he asked instead, turning his head away to hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

"No," Fourteenth replied thoughtfully. A wide smile pulled at his lips. "But I'm alright with that, are you?"

Kanda's heart beat sped up a mile a minute at that question. "This is supposed to be for Lenalee's party, I'm not supposed to be here." And then as if it was an after thought he added. "I'm a man."

"I can see that," the words felt so close to Kanda's lips that he licked them a bit, almost tasting the eager ones that were merely inches before his. "You're one brave male to venture into this female dominated club, where men perform for their pleasures." A pink tongue peeked out briefly to swipe at full lips. "I guess your curiosity got the better of you."

"No…" Kanda felt himself being pulled into a trans. "Lenalee blackmailed me to go with her. That's the only reason I'm here."

Fourteenth pulled back and Kanda caught his whine before it left his lips. "Oh so that's how it is…" for some reason he was slightly disappointed. "Why don't we indulge ourselves in some liquor and wait for their return?" He reached towards the pulley cart that was there and took up two wine glasses with his right hand and a bottle or spice red wine with his other. "The maid brought up some fine wine and it would be a shame to let it go warm. It's barely alcoholic so we should be relatively sober when the others arrive." He poured Kanda a glass and handed it to him. "Will you join me?"

Kanda could only nod as he took the offered glass. He didn't want to voice that he had no desire to drink as he feared that what happed before with Cross might happen again, but the wine appeared to have a low alcohol content so he placed his fears to the back of his mind.

' _What's the worst that could happen?'_ he thought as he lifted the glass up and took a sip.

..

' _Shit, this is bad.'_

Kanda felt as if the room was spinning and he did all that he could just to stay rooted. He hadn't had much to drink, just a few glasses and already he was on the border of getting piss drunk.

"Are you alright?" there was slight amusement in the voice that Kanda heard and he wanted to punch the speaker's lights out. "I'm surprised to see that you're the type who is unable to hold his liquor." A dark glare form unfocused russet eyes had Fourteenth chuckling lightly. "I think you had a bit too much to drink, yes?"

Embarrassment burned Kanda's cheeks at what was said. There was no way he was a light weight. He grabbed the half empty bottle and placed it to his head, drowning the contents. When he was done he dropped the bottle back on the table and wiped the excess red liquid from the side of his pouting cherry red lips.

"I can drink lots more!" he declared in a slightly slurry voice, forgetting that he wasn't in a drinking contest and that he was waiting for two ladies who seemed to be taking their time in coming back. "Come on get another bottle."

A sultry smirk crossed Fourteenth lips. "As you wish."

Minutes soon turned into hours and the two sat drinking away, neither remembered about the other two that promised to be back soon over four hours ago. Kanda was beyond the point of being drunk but you couldn't say the same about his partner. The man was in complete control of himself and it didn't seem as if he was anywhere near drunk.

"Ah shall I go get another bottle?" he asked as he watched Kanda downed the last bottle. "But I think you've had enough."

"Wha' eva," Kanda slurred. He placed his cup on the table only to have it roll off and crash to the ground. A giggle popped from his lips at the sound of smashing glass. "Oops." He stooped down to take of the shattered pieces but a hand on his stopped his movement. "C'mon, leggo." He whined.

"No can do," strong hands pulled Kanda up and away from the broken glass. He towered a good few inches over Kanda. "Since you're like that I have to take care of you."

Kanda giggled when he said the word 'you.' "Ehhh? How'dya kno' ma name?"

Even with the mask on the puzzled look on Fourteenth's face was obvious. "Your name is Yuu?"

Kanda nodded. "Yuu," he grinned and Fourteenth took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. "Yuu Kanda!"

"That's a beautiful name, I like it," the words made Kanda's blush darken to an even darker shade. He ran his hands through Kanda's unconfined long flowing raven hair, marveling at its softness. "Your name suits you well."

In Kanda's drunken state he didn't realized the close proximity between him and his escort as what he was dwelling on was the fact that his dream guy said that his name suited him. He felt like a giddy school girl who was wrapped in the arms of her crush.

"It seems as if the others will not be returning tonight," Fourteenth began. He pulled Kanda closer to him, intended on leading him to the bedroom. "You should stay the night as you are in no condition to return on your own."

That snapped Kanda out of his lovey-dovey state. He looked up at the sliver mask with big innocent coffee eyes. "Are you gonna sleep wit' me?" he asked in an almost naive tone that Fourteenth had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a groan.

' _Shit he's so damn seductive! Everything he does is getting me hot,'_ he thought he was the master of seduction but her he was getting turned on by one of his patrons. _'I can't do anything to him, goddamn it.'_

"Why do you ask that, my sweet?"

Kanda's turned his head away as he replied. "Cos, yer hot and my type."

There was a sight sound of something snapping and Fourteenth was about to push Kanda into the love seat and have his way with him, but Kanda spoke up once more.

"I'd sleep wit' ya too, but we're not dating," Kanda said and nodded his head as if that was the answer to life's hardest questions. "I don't want ya to cheat, so we're not doing anything." He said with a pout and his hands slung across his chest.

He had to hand it to him; even though he was drunk he wouldn't let his body be used by anyone. That kind of spirit attracted him. _'Well I'm not dating anyone now so it wouldn't be cheating now could it?'_ His mind was made up; he wanted Yuu Kanda as his own.

"I respect that," he whispered softly as he led Kanda towards the bedroom. "But I still want you."

Sheepish russet eyes looked up towards the ceiling. He could feel the softness of the sheets under his back and it was making him feel comfortable. A figure blocked his view and he adjusted his eyes to see who it was. His breath hitched and his eyes closed a bit when he was greeted with a pair of the most gorgeous gray eyes he'd ever seen. _'So beautiful…'_

The face leaned closer and he purred when he felt the touch of a moist lip on his. Gods, the kiss felt so electrifying, so demanding, so _good_ that Kanda was glad he was on his back or else he would have been weak in the knees. A bold tongue parted his lips and slipped inside his warm cavern. While he was being distracted by that Fourteenth busied himself in shedding Kanda of his clothes. He managed to open all the buttons on Kanda's button up dark blue shirt and the pull back, latching on to one of Kanda's perked pink nipples.

Kanda gasped when he felt the warm mouth enclosing his nub and oh gods the suction! He was barely able to keep a level head. The sensation increased and Kanda writhe and trembled in his grasp. Eager teeth came in to play and he lightly bit on the nub before sucking on it like a starved baby. He moved to give the other one the same treatment, leaving both tits as red as an overripe cherry.

The little sounds Kanda made went straight to his groin, which felt constricting even in his loose pants. He wanted to free his member but first he was gong to drown Kanda in pleasure before he indulged himself. His hands trailed down Kanda's exposed chest to the waistline of his pants. He ran his right hand over Kanda's semi hard shaft in a teasing way then cupped him.

A loud groan of pleasure spilled from Kanda's mouth and he panted as the hand cupping his groin began rubbing. The friction from the hand on his clothed member was driving him insane. He threw his head back and closed his eyes unintentionally exposing his milky pale neck. At the sight Fourteenth wasted no time leaning down and biting into the exposed flesh. The urge to leave his mark on that unblemished skin was calling to him and he couldn't resist it anymore. Kanda moaned once more as the sucking increased but then all of a sudden he went silent.

' _Huh, I'm not hearing anything,'_ he lifted his head and blanched when he realized that Kanda was sound sleep and snoring lightly. _'Wow he fell asleep in the middle of foreplay…'_

There was nothing else he could do so he got up from the bed, reluctantly. Though he was thinking something along the lines of 'molesting him in his sleep' but at the serene look on his face he reconsidered. He gave a small sigh and went to the adjoined bathroom to get rid of his current problem.

..

Kanda shuffled nervously on his feet. He would be complaining about the dark blue suit he was forced to wear along with the matching dark blue tie, but his head was killing him like fuck. God it hurt so damn bad. It was almost as if there was a shitty asshole using a big ass hammer to bash his skull in. All in all he felt like complete shit. So much for attending Lenalee's wedding hangover-free.

Today was supposed to be a joy filled day and he should be happy, well as happy as he could get. His best friend was getting married today – to a bastard none the less – and he was suffering from one freak of a hangover.

"Hey Yuu!"

Kanda cringed as his overly sensitive ears got assaulted by Lavi's excessively peppy voice. At times like these he wished the redhead would just shut the hell up and leave him alone.

"What do you want Lavi?" Kanda sighed turning to face the youth clothed impeccably in his lime green dress suit and a pair of polished black shoes. The dark green tie he wore matched the outfit perfectly, giving it a perfect transition of light and bright colours.

"Nothing," the smirk on Lavi's lips couldn't be seen as good news. "I heard from Lenalee that you spent the night with a _very_ 'hot bod.'" He grinned when he saw the dark look on Kanda's face.

The guy Lavi mention was one of the main reasons why he seemed so crabby today. His morning started off completely wacked out. He woke up in a completely unfamiliar bed with a killer migraine. Then when the door opened he saw the erotic dancer who wore the silver masquerade mask at the doorway, shirtless. He was always fucking shirtless – not that he minded. It didn't help that his memory of the previous night was completely hazy. That combined with the fact that he too was shirtless made him utterly embarrassed and before the dancer could open his mouth to say something he grabbed up his shirt dashed out of the room.

Now here he was, eight hours later at Lenalee's wedding, feeling like a complete idiot. He knew nothing happened between him and the dancer – his ass didn't hurt – but it didn't help that he still felt stupid running away like that. _'He's the past; it isn't like I'm going to see him again…'_

"It was nothing, Lenalee just decided to play a cruel trick on me and left me there last night," Kanda replied in a dismissive tone. "Lets go your lover is looking for you, so that means the wedding is about to start."

Lavi followed Kanda's gaze seeing his lover Tyki who was donned in a black suit. "Ah sure what ever ya say," but the grin didn't leave his face. "I'm sure you'll tell what's up soon enough."

Kanda ignored Lavi's creepy grins and walked off. The wedding would be starting soon and he wanted to be at his post before Lenalee started bitching. It was a good thing he managed to convince her that he could not be her bride's maid. Sure the position was for a sister or a best friend but he had to draw the line somewhere. That in it self took almost a full week of persuading, just because she only had a brother and Kanda was her best friend. To her it was either him or Komui and neither wanted the position. He was relieved everyone helped him to get her mind from that train of thought; he may be gay but not flamboyantly so.

They managed to reach the church before anything started and Kanda was glad for that. He took his seat that was reserved for him, waiting for the wedding to officially start. The groom and his best man came in, taking their spots at the alter. Normally Kanda would ignore Cross but the man beside him caught his eye. He was dressed in a dark gray suit that was brought off with a dark blue tie. That was not all that caught his eye, the guy's unnatural white hair and piercing gray eyes called out to him. He knew those eyes.

"No way…" he voiced and just when he was about to get up the tune for the bride's entrance maid started playing.

The guy seemed to have noticed his look as he turned in his direction with a smile on his face. _'Could this be a mere coincidence?'_ He wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to escape, not this time.

After the ceremony was a grand reception and even though Kanda managed to avoid the man during the wedding ceremony; he had no hope of evading him here. He looked about trying to spot the erotic dancer who's real name he found out was Allen Walker. It wasn't as if he was afraid, embarrassed yes, but not afraid.

He picked at his soba noodles with his chopsticks not feeling inclined to take a bite; as if he did he might bring it back up. His hangover was still there, throbbing away in his temple but he ignored it just as he was ignoring the happy peppy people around him.

"You were much cuter last night you know."

Kanda didn't even flinch at the voice. It was now or never, there was no more avoiding it. "What do you want, moyashi?"

Allen chuckled. "I beg to differ," his eyes twinkled playfully and he leaned closer to Kanda's ear. "You didn't get a chance to see my package, therefore how would you know if I'm a moyashi or not?"

Pales cheeks set aflame at Allen's suggestive tone. He turned away to hide his steadily reddening cheeks. "I don't care! Why are you here anyway?"

Allen pulled back. "I'm hurt," he mocked whined but at Kanda's glare he dropped the act. "Alright, my mentor asked me to be his best man. You know him being such an asshole he didn't have anyone to fill the shoes so he forced it on me."

It seemed like a reasonable response and Kanda was about to get up and leave but a hand on his prevented his movement.

"That and I wanted to meet with you again," Allen continued. His tone sure and confident. Just like how his dancing was last night. "I fell in love with you at first glance and I want you for myself."

' _He's got guts I'll give him that,'_ Kanda thought at Allen's direct confession. _'He seemed like someone who doesn't beat around the bush, but…'_

"Aren't you straight?" he asked, trying to yank Allen's hand off his. "You work at _that_ Club."

Allen chuckled. "Oh that? It's just a part time job," he replied with a cheeky grin. "The only reason I'm working there is because I don't get hard while performing."

The implication of that statement was sent straight to Kanda's groin. It was too good to be true. _'A gay guy working at a place to please women? Seriously?'_

"So," Allen licked his lips. "Will you go out with me Yuu Kanda?" He held out his hand for Kanda to take.

Kanda was silent for a while but then he got up, ignoring the outstretched hand. He turned away from Allen and then proceeded to walk away.

"First I've got to test your stamina," he said over his shoulder. There was a playful glint in his eyes and his lips pulled up in a sultry smirk. "After that we'll talk."

Allen picked up one of the champagnes from a passing server boy, downed it in one gulp and then placed the empty glass back on another one's the tray. A wild rugged aura took over his body and he followed after Kanda like a predator stalking his prey.

The two disappeared around the corner and Lenalee chuckled when she saw. Her gaze locked with her husband's and the two shared a knowing smirk.

"I guess the two hit if off really well yesterday," Cross said as he wrapped his strong arms around the lithe body of his wife.

"You have no idea," Lenalee giggled as she welcomed the embrace of her new husband.

..

 **The End**

A/N: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert (OMG I _**LOVE**_ you!)

Love it? Hate it? Thought it should have had some _real_ smut? Let me know~ this idea kinda snagged me away from my other stories but now that it's done, its time to go back. Ah for some reasons one-shots are so easy to write….well thank you all for reading till the end and I hope you all feel the need to drop a review, ya know ya wanna~

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
